All I Ever Wanted
by AmberVaporeon
Summary: A story about Bulma and Vegeta in those nine months of growth that gives us Trunks. Please Enjoy! B/V and some G/CC
1. Return

**Dragon Ball Z - Akira Toriyama and all associated.**

**This Story's Idea - Amber Vaporeon and her husband Luxray Man**

**I wanted to take a look at the nine months of gestation both for the parents and the baby. It starts with Vegeta's return after going away for a couple of months. Please enjoy and review. More chapters will be on the way.  
**

Bulma stopped cutting fruit at the sound of boots on the hard wood floors. She slowly turned around when she heard the boot steps stop at the kitchen door. There he was, standing in what he called his saiyan armor, gloves and all. He looked like he had been through hell.

"Hi."

The word came out as more of a question than she would have liked, but nonetheless she had spoken first.

"Hn."

He stepped into the room and pulled out a chair from the table. Sighing he sat down heavy resting his arms on the tabletop.

"Would like anything to eat? Anything to drink?" She asked him setting down her knife and walking over to the fridge to pulled out some grapes to cut. She looked back at him.

"Drink."

"Okay, I know you hate choices, but milk, water, cola…beer? What?"

He looked up out the window watching the birds at the little feeder that sat just beyond the garden.

"Water for now."

She pulled out a bottle of water and opened it; walking over to the table she set the bottle before him. She didn't expect a thank you. She turned back around with her grapes and began cutting them into halves. There was a silence that followed; it was filled with the sound of Bulma cutting fruit and the occasional gulping of Vegeta drinking his water.

"What are you doing?"

She dumped the pile of grapes into the same container as the pineapple, strawberries and whole blueberries.

"I'm making a fruit salad to have with dinner. Now that your back, I guess I am going to have to go to the store to get more fruit." She walked over to another drawer and pulled out the plastic wrap.

"You are back, I mean, for good?"

He stood and tossed the empty water bottle in the recycling bin. He looked up at her,

"I am back to face the androids, just like I said I would. I'm going to take a shower."

Bulma watched him leave. There was nothing she could say that would make him open up. She grabbed her purse and capsules and made her way to her car.

An hour later, Bulma returned home with three capsules full of fresh fruit, meat and vegetables. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother filling a vase with fresh cut flowers.

"Oh hello dear! Did you see that Mr. Vegeta is back?" Bunny smiled at her daughter.

"I did mom, I went to the store to stock up on food. Want to help me cook dinner?"

"I would love to dear but your father and I are going to the Opera tonight. We are leaving soon."

That was true, Bulma noticed her mother wearing one of her glittering Opera gowns, and there was her faux fur cloak draped over the back of the chair.

"Have fun mom, tell me how it is."

Bunny kissed her daughter on he cheek and skipped out the door to go meet Dr. Briefs in the driveway.

Bulma unloaded the groceries and started work on dinner. By that time, Vegeta had decided that he too was hungry. He walked out of his room and was greeted by the aroma of salmon, rice and green beans.

He walked into the kitchen to find that there were three bowls of rice ready, 3 bowls of green beans, and at least 10 salmon steaks in the oven. Bulma was sitting at the table next to 2 bowls of fruit salad. She was looking over some plans for what looked like new battle bots for the GR.

"Woman, when will the fish be ready."

Bulma glanced at the oven timer,

"Well, some of them are thicker than others so I would say 15 minutes. If you want to start on the rice, beans and fruit, go at it."

Vegeta came over and sat down. He didn't start eating right away; he looked over the blue haired woman with curiosity. Not once since he had been back at the compound did she scream at him or yell at something he did or did not do.

"Are you sick?"

She smirked,

"No."

He spooned rice on one half of his plate and green beans on the other before spooning half of one bowl of fruit into a slightly smaller bowl.

"You're not yourself."

She put down the plans and took off her glasses then turned to him.

"How so dear prince?"

He stopped mid bit and looked up at her. She was leaning in on the table and smiling. How he loved to see her smile.

She shook his head and took a bit of the beans.

"You haven't yelled at me once since I've been back."

"So," she got up and went over to the oven, the timer was going off, she started pulling trays of fish out and placed them on the racks, "You have deserved it."

He smirked and took a spoonful of rice. She turned and looked at him,

"I am going to eat two of these, is eight going to be enough or do you want me to make more?"

"Eight is enough."

She brought over the fish piled high on a platter; she set it next to him. He took one on a fork and bit half of it off. She smiled as she sat at her end spooning beans, rice and fruit onto her plates. She knew she needed to designate her food and let him have at the rest.

The dinner continued in silence until Vegeta looked up at her eating and writing notes in her notebook.

"What is that?"

"Plans for battle bots I thought of yesterday. I thought I was going to have Goku test them out, but since you're back. They're going to have to stand up against you. I get better results from you anyway."

She glanced up and thought she saw a hint of a blush run across his face.

The rest of the dinner went on without another word. Vegeta ate while Bulma wrote. All was going well until the doorbell rang.


	2. Reveal

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I have been seriously busy these past few days. I hope you like this chapter. :-)**

**Copyright Akira Toriyama  
**

Bulma rose from her chair with the notion that this, like every night, was going to be some salesmen come to annoy her.

"I'll be right back."

Vegeta only nodded his head as he continued his dinner. He didn't really care about anything but food.

She reached the front door just in time to see it open and a familiar face peek around the door.

"Hey Bulma, how's your night going?"

She immediately tensed up, this was the last person she ever wanted to see. Yamcha hadn't changed his clothes from the night before. She could see the lipstick stain still on his collar and he smelled like he had sprayed on to much cologne.

"What do you want Yamcha?"

He stepped back surprised,

"Hey, why are you so angry? I came to apologize."

Bulma surveyed the man in front of her again, his fly was unzipped and his shirt wasn't tucked in.

"Yamcha, we're over, believe me. This time, was the last straw, you and I had a good run. It's time to move on."

Yamcha clenched his fists, a few seconds later they both heard a chair crash to the ground and Vegeta was standing in the doorway.

"The weakling's ki flared, not that it's powerful anyway, but if he threatens you, he'll die."

Both Yamcha and Bulma were taken back when he said that. One was more flattered than the other.

"Geez Vegeta I can take care of myself." Bulma muttered and turned back to Yamcha. He was staring down the Saiyan, which wasn't working because Vegeta just crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Don't tell me you're taking his side B. Don't you remember what he said to you before he left?"

Bulma did remember, she remembered it all. She remembered finsing Yamcha with another girl, she remembered her plot to get back at him, the night she spent with Vegeta.

_His hands roamed her body like they had been there before. She was unsure if she should proceed, but she was in to far to back out now. She had said no, but that was a lie, she wanted this as much as she was sure he did. _

_His kisses burned like fire, good fire, they ignited a side of her that allowed passion to come easier. They filled a cold winter's night with such passion. In the morning, neither party regretted it. _

Bulma came back from her thoughts and looked up at Yamcha. He was sitting now. He had moved and was sitting in one of the chairs by the door. Vegeta moved from the door way to her side.

"It wasn't all his fault you know. It was my fault that I deactivated the Gravity Room, my fault that we argued about it, yes it was his fault he blew up half the compound. No one died."

Ymacha let out a bark of laughter, "Do you even hear yourself Bulma? It's like you love him?"

It was Vegeta's turn to laugh out loud. Bulma cringed at the proximity he was to her, she wrapped her arms tighter around her waist.

She looked up at Yamcha, "Please leave." He opened his mouth to say something, but sighed. He started walking towards the door but turned around. He couldn't stand it.

"What about the baby?"

It was like a stained glass window had been shattered and all the colors of the world drained away as it fell. Bulma's mouth dropped to the ground. 'How did he know?'

As if Yamcha could read minds, he said, "Chi-Chi told me."

Bulma wasn't paying attention to Yamcha, only to heat radiating from the man by her side. Vegeta stared down at the woman with shock and disbelief on his face. He took a few steps back and glared at her.

"You mated with this weakling?"

"Vegeta –"

He rose a hand and walked right up to her. He pressed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. After a few seconds Yamcha piped up.

"It's mine Vegeta, who else could it be?"

Bulma hoped it would be Yamcha's, for she couldn't see Vegeta as a father. It was all to surreal.

She watched as the serious glare on his face slowly turned to an evil smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you my weak friend, but this baby is half Saiyan."

Bulma's stomach jumped and fell at the same time. She had her suspicions, but she never voiced it. After all Vegeta was the last one she was with before he left 2 months ago.

Yamcha was devastated. When he found of Chi-Chi that Bulma was pregnant, he wanted so much to be a father. Now all those hopes and dreams went down the drain.

"You slept with him? Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Because I am obviously the better male of the two stupid human." Vegeta flopped down on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Shut up Vegeta, just shut up." Bulma said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't tell me what to do Woman."

Bulma looked up at Yamcha, any aplology she could make would be hollow. He knew that and he left. He left without another word. The two now sat in silence in the growing darkness of the evening.

Bulma was the first to speak.

"So what do we do now?" It was a whisper, no more than a simple question, but to Bulma it meant the world.

Vegeta stared at the wall for a moment before standing. He looked at her with cold eyes.

"Keep it, get rid of it, I don't care. I don't want anything to do with it."

Bulma was crushed, "How could you say something like that! You're going to be a father and you tell me that you think I should abort it! Screw you Vegeta. He's going to live and he's going to be your son."

With that she walked out of the room leaving the Saiyan in her wake.


End file.
